Determine the role of insulin on FSH-induced ovarian responses in polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) and normal women. In normal women, early ovarian responsiveness to FSH is enhanced by insulin whereas in PCOS ovarian responses are resistance to this synergistic action of insulin.